


What Should I Do? - Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng MDZS Fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Yaoi, danmei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: One day, a sudden topic come up during the sect leaders’ meeting – it’s about Jiang Cheng’s marriage. Why is it… Lan Xichen felt his heart was pricked just thinking of Jiang Cheng marrying somebody?
Relationships: Lan xichen x jiang cheng, lan wangji x wei wuxian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	What Should I Do? - Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng MDZS Fanfic

I treated you like my own brother – a family! Why would you betray me? A-Yao…? He thought as he stared at Jin Guangyao whose neck was snapped by Nie Mingjue and pulled inside the coffin. He stared at the coffin, dumbfounded and shock and horrified. Even if everyone is already moving to seal the coffin when it violently shook even under Wei Wuxian’s control of Nei Mingjue, Lan Xichen just stood there, still holding his neck as if Nei Mingjue’s hand is still choking him, his face pale and his eyes wide. Why… just why… why should everything happen like this - ? he thought as he looked at the coffin, his eyes full of pain and resentment. Why…? A-Yao… why would you kill da ge…? Why would you kill your own father? Why would you kill your own son…? Why would you kill your wife…? Why… why would you betray me? he thought as he lowered his head, his tears about to fall, but he’s holding them all back. Why? Just why, A-Yao?! I knew… I knew you wouldn’t kill me, since you even saved me from da ge… but… but - ! he balled his fists, his nails digging deep on his palm looking like they’re going to bleed. 

No matter how many questions he’d ask, they can never be answered. He just stood there like a log – blank and still shocked. Even if his uncle Lan Qiren arrived with their sect elder and asked him, he just brushed them off. He wished… nothing has happened. He wished… nothing has started… so that… nothing could have ended. Unfortunately, everything already started without him knowing. Now, everything ended… with him still not knowing about everything. Why? Just why did this have to happen? Why… why should this happen? Why… why, why… why?! 

In the corner of his eyes he saw a figure in purple blankly staring at the space – just like him. Jiang Cheng stared at the direction where Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji must have left. Why… he thought. Why would he give me his core? Why… why should he sacrifice a lot? Why… would he still come back? Why… why would he act like nothing has happened? Why can he laugh like I didn’t try to kill him? Why would he smile… as if he didn’t experience pain? Why… just why… Wei Wuxian…? He thought as he lowered his head. “Let’s go.” He told Jin Ling. 

Jin Ling looked like he still wanted to say something, but kept it inside hm. The two of them left, the YunmengJiang and LanlingJin sect disciples followed them except those who are sealing the coffin. The GusuLan sect were left, together with Nie Huaisang who’s crying beside the coffin, calling his brother.  
Lan Xichen took a deep breath to calm himself because of the raging emotions inside – shock, pain, disappointment, confusion. He didn’t say a word more and he left with his uncle and their sect elders, then they went back to Gusu. Only for him to lock himself.  
“Xichen! Xichen!” Lan Qiren called as he pounded the door. But, after a few minutes and he stopped, realizing he’s breaking their rules. And so he left in rage. 

Lan Xichen sighed as he looked around his room. It’s so empty – just like what he feels. A-Yao… why did you do that? Why did you kill da ge? Why? Why should you kill him? You could’ve talked to me with your problems, and not resort to killing! He thought as he gritted his teeth. He punched the floor in frustration and anger. Should I have noticed your problems sooner? Why didn’t I notice? Why? He punched the floor again. He could feel the pain in his knuckles that’re now turning red and have bruises because of the hard floor he punched, but he didn’t mind. The pain in his heart is bigger. A-Yao… why should you kill? Why should you betray me…? I expected from you… I had hopes in you… he saw his tears started to fall. He could vividly remember, the first time he cried was when their mother died. He cried in pain of losing their mother – but also cried for pain because of his younger brother Lan Wangji… Lan Wangji was too young, losing their mother… it’ll leave a big shadow in his heart. The second time he cried… it was when their father died and their sect was burned down – his younger brother and his uncle was left there, and he has no choice but to flee with their sect’s valuable books. That was when he met Meng Yao – who’s now the cause of why he is crying. When his father died, he cried in anguish. Now, he’s crying because of disappointment… and regret. He valued Jin Guangyao too much… he trusted him too much… only to be betrayed in the end. Did I hold some romantic feelings towards him, that’s why I feel regret? He thought, then felt his heart beating in his chest. … no. He thought as he clutched his chest that’s beating normally. Why… I trusted him too much… I valued him too much… I – he thought as his forehead knotted. Why do I feel regret then…? He thought as he raised his head. Was it because… he thought and looked outside the window when he felt the wind blew. A bitter smile formed on his lips as another tear fell from his eyes – the last tear he should shed. 

All this time, he knew. He knew his younger brother Lan Wangji would end up with Wei Wuxian – since he himself hopes for it. He saw how deeply their father loves their mother – the same Lan Wangji did. That is why he was so disappointed, that when Wei Wuxian came back he thought the two would finally end up together, but to find out Wei Wuxian still hasn’t had an idea of his younger brother’s feelings. He finally snapped – the stress he felt that time triggered it. But, that snapped Wei Wuxian to his senses. Finally, his younger brother finally has Wei Wuxian. And so… this leaves him alone. Yes… he thought as he walked towards the window and gazed at the towering mountains hugged by the clouds around them. Yes… he is alone. Lan Wangji is now with Wei Wuxian. Nie Mingjue died, leaving him and Jin Guangyao. Now… Jin Guangyao also died. He smiled as he felt the wind touched his face. Ah… A-Yao… I really regret letting you die… he thought and lowered his head. He sobbed, but no more tears come out of his eyes. 

He is lonely. 

Lan Qiren sighed, relieved, when he saw him come out of his room. “I thought you’d end up like Wangji or your father… haaa…” he muttered, frowning, as they walked towards the dining hall where they’ll held their family feast. His eyebrows are knit. 

Lan Xichen just laughed as he accompanied his uncle. His heart still feels heavy, but not that as heavy as before. As expected, the moment Lan Qiren saw Wei Wuxian his face soured. However, Wei Wuxian’s behaved today and so he let him off the hook. But, he’s (LXC) not. After all, he did mistakes on his reports and Lan Qiren had to cut him off. Then, everything has been fine after that. 

Everything… should have been fine… 

“Xichen.” Lan Qiren called his nephew when he saw him at the entrance of the Cloud Recesses. 

“Uncle.” Lan Xichen greeted and bowed. 

Lan Qiren combed his goatee. “Are you going to Lanling now?” he asked, referring to the sect leaders’ conference. 

“Yes.” He answered. 

“Hmm…” Lan Qiren. “I heard the conference today… will be a bit… interesting.” He said, hesitant. 

Lan Xichen’s forehead slightly knotted, but he still smiled. “Uncle saying that, seems like it’s going to be interesting.” He said and bowed. “Then, I’ll depart for Lanling.” He said and stood straight. Lan Qiren just nodded, his eyebrows still tightly knit. Lan Xichen then mounted Shuoye and flew to the direction of Lanling. 

Lately, everything’s been peaceful aside from the appearance of the fierce corpses which are easily dealt with. But now, a conference of all sect leaders was being held. What is this all about? He thought. 

Lanling – Koi Tower. 

“Zewu-jun.” Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi greeted when they saw him arrived. 

Lan Xichen nodded. “You two are here because…?” he asked. He hasn’t continued what he’s about to say when he saw Jin Ling went out, his face mad. The youth turned and saw him. 

“Zewu-jun!” Jin Ling exclaimed and immediately bowed. 

Lan Xichen nodded. “Young master Jin.” He said. “Why are you – “ he said and was about to ask why the youth is mad when a figure went out of the room the youth went out. 

It was a person wearing all purple. “Sect leader Lan.” Jiang Cheng said, his eyebrows knit. He only momentarily glanced at Lan Xichen and turned to Jin Ling, his eyes narrowing. “You brat!” he said as he marched towards Jin Ling, frowning. “I tell you to wait for my meeting to finish – “ he said, mad. “Can’t you not wait for the meeting to finish?!” he asked. 

Jin Ling immediately hid behind Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi. “But your meeting today seemed to take longer – “ he said. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes narrowed. “You! In the future when you’ll take over the LanlingJin sect, you think you just can leave all you want in the meetings - ?” he said, mad. 

Lan Xichen mentally grimaced as he watched the scene. He forced a smile. “Err, sect leader Jiang…” he called and bowed. He glanced at Jin Ling that’s still hiding behind his (LXC) disciples, then turned to Jiang Cheng who’s glaring at Jin Ling. “The meeting is about to start.” He reminded him. 

Jiang Cheng pressed his lips tight in a thin line, holding himself back not to shout at his nephew. He gritted his teeth, pissed. “Yeah.” He just said and stormed off, going towards the meeting room. 

The three youths sighed, relieved. “Thanks, Zewu-jun.” Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi said and bowed. 

“Many thanks, sect leader Lan.” Jin Ling said and respectfully bowed. 

Lan Xichen just smiled. “You’re welcome – “ he said and followed Jiang Cheng. He reached the door and entered, missing the three youths’ conversation. 

“Your uncle is always scary. Brr!” Lan Jingyi said and shivered, hugging himself. 

“Ahahaha…” Lan Sizhui forced a laugh as he scratched the side of his head. 

Jin Ling frowned. “Yeah. He’s always mad, he needs to marry!” he said, puffing his cheeks in anger. 

“Yeah – “ the two GusuLan disciples said before they froze. “What?!” they said and turned to Jin Ling, shocked. 

Jin Ling crossed his arms. “Didn’t I tell you?” he asked. “The meeting today… it’s about uncle’s marriage – “ he said, then his forehead knotted. “I heard the other sect leaders talking about it last time when we ran into them, and so I brought the two of you here as my witnesses to tell my uncle about the sect leaders’ plan… so you two didn’t hear them?” he asked, surprised. 

“… no.” the two said, then looked at each other. And even if we did, we wouldn’t have come to act as witnesses. They thought. Or else, Jiang Cheng would be madder at them than the sect leaders. 

Jin Ling just sighed and shook his head. “I tried to warn him, so it’s his fault for not listening to me. Quick! Let’s watch them - !” he said as he excitedly pulled the two. What he meant is to watch Jiang Cheng’s reaction. 

The two just silently prayed for themselves if Jiang Cheng would find them out. 

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichens settled themselves, and the meeting has begun. The reports are all about the corpses and some who practices demonic cultivation – the usual topics. Jiang Cheng was about to get bored and yawn when someone cleared his throat. 

“There’s one more thing we need to discuss with sect leader Jiang.” One of the sect leaders said. 

“Oh?” Jiang Cheng said, his interest has been piqued. “What do you need to discuss with me?” he asked. 

Lan Xichen looked at the sect leaders, and noticed all of them are looking at Jiang Cheng. Like… they’re having the same thought and are watching Jiang Cheng’s reaction. 

They all looked at each other before the bravest of them spoke. “It is about sect leader Jiang’s marriage.” He said. 

Another long silence fell. 

A deafening silence fell on the room. The three youths who are silently watching outside, their ears are now stuck on the door to hear better. 

“Excuse me?” Jiang Cheng said as he straightened himself sitting. “My marriage? Why I’m not informed of this?” he asked as he leaned on his chair and crossed his arms on his chest. 

The sect leaders looked at each other, their eyes speaking. “Sect leader Jiang.” One of them called. “We’ve all decided it yesterday.” He said and cleared his throat, preparing his speech – explanation. “You are the youngest sect leader – aside from sect leader Nie.” He said. “But, you’re the only one that’s active, and successful. So, we decided – “ he said and took a deep breath. “ – sect leader Jiang, since you’re not getting any younger, and you seemed to have not yet chosen your bride… we want our daughters to marry you.” He told Jiang Cheng, his face serious. 

A long silence fell as they await Jiang Cheng’s reaction. However, they were all disappointed to see Jiang Cheng’s reaction didn’t change. “I see.” Jiang Cheng said after a while. He’s thinking. “If you insist – “ he said and looked at them. “ – I have three conditions.” 

“Please tell us.” the old sect leaders said, excited. 

Jiang Cheng cleared his throat. “One, she must be beautiful.” He said. 

“That goes without saying – “ the sect leaders nodded, smiling satisfied. 

“Two, she must have a good cultivation level.” The sect leaders still looked like they’re in the game. “Three – “ Jiang Cheng said, then turned. “ – she must be nice to Jin Ling.” he said and looked at his nephew, who along with Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi, their head is sticking out the door – peeking to the meeting. Their eyes went wide, shocked. Jin Ling’s face went red as he immediately pulled the two back outside. 

The sect leaders all turned to Jiang Cheng. “Of course, of course.” They said as they nod at each other. “We also must consider young master Jin. Yes…” they said, seemed like to remember Jin Ling just now. 

Jiang Cheng schooled his expression, hiding the displeasure on his face. “Anything else?” he asked as they looked at them all. His eyes fell last to Lan Xichen who’s surprisingly silent today. “Sect leader Lan?” he called. 

His call caught the attention of all the sect leaders. An awkward silence fell as they secretly looked at each other. It was just few time ago they heard of the seclusion of the GusuLan sect’s leader. It was due to the death of Jin Guangyao. With that, they came to a conclusion that the famed sect leader of a famed sect must be… holding romantic feelings towards his (LXC) sworn brother, and so they didn’t bother arranging Lan Xichen’s marriage and instead of Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji married Wei Wuxian, and so Lan Xichen, possibly, might be a cut-sleeve, too, just like his younger brother. What a shame, though. They thought. And so they focused their attention to Jiang Cheng, seeing the man is also a catch because he’s successful – rebuilding his fallen sect from a scratch and is now managing the two sects – YunmengJiang and LanlingJin. Marrying Jiang Cheng is a big luck and honor for a maiden. And so they planned to arrange their daughter to marry Jiang Cheng. 

Lan Xichen slowly raised his head, a smile on his face. However, his words that come out of his mouth that’s always wearing a smile… “I object.” He said. 

Silence. “… what?” they all said and looked at Lan Xichen, surprised. Their eyes went wide when they saw Lan Xichen’s smiling face, his expression calm but deep down he’s boiling in anger. “Sect leader Lan – “ they called as they stood up from their seat. “ – what do you mean you object?” they asked, shocked. 

“I object means I object.” Lan Xichen said as he gracefully stood from his seat. 

“What do you object?” the sect leaders asked, their expression puzzled and their eyebrows knit. 

“About sect leader Jiang’s marriage.” Lan Xichen answered. Hearing this, Jiang Cheng glanced at him. However, Lan Xichen’s just looking at the other sect leaders. 

The sect leaders’ face is dark. “Sect leader Lan.” What seemed to be their leader called. “Why do you object?” he asked and glared at Lan Xichen. “We’re not asking for your permission in the first place, but of sect leader Jiang’s.” he said and frowned. “And we got sect leader Jiang’s permission. So why do you still resist?” he asked. “What’s it to you if sect leader Jiang marries?” he asked, smug. 

Lan Xichen’s brows raised a millimeter high. “Because I love him.” he answered. 

“… what?”

They all gaped at Lan Xichen, shocked speechless of what they just heard. Wha… he’s really a cut-sleeve! They thought, confirming the rumors. They all looked at Lan Xichen, glaring. However, the man’s expression is as calm as the sea, as if he didn’t say anything shocking as a bomb. 

A long silence fell as they all slowly turn to the man in question – Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng didn’t move an inch upon hearing such a confession. His arms are still crossed on his chest, and his back is against his chair. His face… has no expression. … is he this insensitive? They all thought, their face is covered in dark lines as they all turned to Lan Xichen whose face is now serious, looking at Jiang Cheng who didn’t even flinch upon hearing his confession. Wanyin… he thought, then closed his eyes as he turned to face the sect leaders who’s looking at him, having internal turmoil – debating whether to remain mad at Lan Xichen, or pity the guy for being silently rejected by Jiang Cheng. 

“ – I love him.” Lan Xichen repeated, his voice firm and his eyes resolute. 

This time, Jiang Cheng finally reacted. “What?” he said and sharply turned to Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen looked at him, his face serious and his eyes are earnest – showing his sincerity. “I love you.” He said. “Wanyin…” he called as he heaved a deep breath, mustering all his courage. Then, he looked at him in the eyes. “I love you.” He said. “I buried my feelings before, since you’re not interested in me. All you see is young master Wei, and all you’ll ever see in your eyes is him.” he said, then paused. “You’re… only towards young master Wei… that’s why I didn’t confess.” He said as he lowered his head. “When I met you, I liked you because your eyes shone determination and respect. When I met you again… that’s when I fell for you…” he said. 

Jiang Cheng felt his ears are ringing. He’s at a loss, speechlessly looking at the man in which he’s recalling in his memories. … seriously…? He thought as he stared at Lan Xichen. He remembered the first time they met – it was during when he and Wei Wuxian were studying in the Cloud Recesses as guest disciples. They met Lan Xichen who fetched Lan Wangji because of the problem of the Caiyi Town with the water ghouls. He and Wei Wuxian helped to show their sincere apology because of the troubles Wei Wuxian always cause the sect. The second time, it was during the Discussion Conference at Qishan where the Wen sect hosted the archery competition… he paused, then looked at Lan Xichen in disbelief. … that time?! What happened that time? Why would he… he hasn’t continued his thoughts when he heard what Lan Xichen said next. 

“… it was nothing special, that time, for you, but to me…” Lan Xichen said and raised his face to look at Jiang Cheng who’s staring at him, wide-eyed in disbelief. “… that time, that time made me realize…” he said, his face serious. “When Wangji’s forehead ribbon was pulled by young master Wei, I thought – “ he said. “ – how about… if you also pull my forehead ribbon?” he asked, staring at his (JC) eyes as he said the next words. “I realized, that time, I already have fallen for you.” He told him. 

Jiang Cheng felt his heart stopped as their eyes locked. He’s… seriously… he thought, feeling his face started to burn red. “Y…” he said, can’t utter a word clearly because of the mixed emotions he felt. I – he thought as he raised his hand and covered the lower part of his face, momentarily giving himself some time to think. What the hell… he thought, his ears and neck are burning, too. This is the first time somebody confessed to him, and it was a man. Not only that – he took a deep breath. It was his brother-in-law’s (LWJ) elder brother! And also, the ranked first among the cultivators! He buried his face with his hands, don’t know how to react, nor feel at the moment. 

Wanyin… Lan Xichen thought, his eyes dimmed when he saw the color on Jiang Cheng’s face is changing. He… really isn’t interested in me… he thought as he lowered his head. But, I’ll tell him, anyway… “That time… when I knew you were gone missing…” he said, his voice low. “I badly wanted to run to where you are and help. But… my situation didn’t let me.” He’s referring to him also being man-hunted by the Wen sect. “I could only pray for your safety. That is why, when Wangji and our disciples finally found you, I was so happy. I am glad… I could see you again… that’s why – “ he said and raised his head to look at Jiang Cheng who was frozen in shock. “ – when I brought you to the Cloud Recesses, to meet with the other sect leaders… I badly wanted to confess that time. I – “ he drew a sharp breath because of the overflowing emotions he felt. “ – I found you again, and doesn’t want to lose you again. I badly wanted to ask for uncle’s blessing at that time for me to marry you. However, again… the situation didn’t let me.” his face went dark. “Wanyin… tell me – “ he said and looked in Jiang Cheng’s eyes. “ – when will the time I could confess to you come?” he asked, hurt in his voice. “For a long, long time I suppressed my feelings. There’s young master Wei… there’s our situation…” he said as he balled his fists, mad. “Now, young master Wei is married to Wangji. Now, our situation is at peace since there’re no more problems… Wanyin – “ he called and looked at Jiang Cheng, his face serious. “ – I’ll say it again – “ he said, his face softened. “I love you, and I want to marry you.” He told him. 

Jiang Cheng felt steam is coming out of his head. His lips are trembling and so he couldn’t speak. He opened his mouth, only to close them again since he realized he doesn’t know what to say to Lan Xichen. “Y…” he said when he finally found his voice. “… you really had to confess… in front of many people…?” he asked and lowered his head to hide his embarrassed face. 

The other sect leaders – including Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji who just arrived after Jin Ling called them yesterday telling them of the meeting’s agenda, as well as Lan Qiren who looked like he’s going to faint now… they all looked at them two, dumbfounded in shock. Their face is covered in so many dark lines it’s almost dark as they stared at Lan Xichen. Since when… they thought, then turned to Jiang Cheng. Is this a meeting, or are they watching a romance drama instead? And… they thought as their face went serious, staring at Jiang Cheng whose expression is slowly changing. 

… what is his decision…? 

“… I’m sorry.” Jiang Cheng said. He raised his face, only for their heart to sink when they saw his blank expression. “I can’t respond to your feelings.” He told him, his voice full of seriousness. He cupped his hands, then bowed to show his sincerity. 

Their eyes went wide as they looked at Jiang Cheng, then Lan Xichen. Now, their eyes are looking at him – full of pity. Lan Xichen, however, his eyes are only fixed on Jiang Cheng who’s still bowing. “… sect leader… Jiang…” he called, his voice cracked at the end. He cleared his throat, yet it even felt itchier than earlier. His eyes are misty, indicating his tears are about to fall. “Please… raise your head – “ he said as he choked back a sob. Yet, Jiang Cheng didn’t move. He remained still and silent. Lan Xichen sharply inhaled a breath, then glanced at Lan Qiren. His uncle’s face is red in anger and is about to blow up. Lan Wangji is seriously looking at him, his eyes asking yet remained calm. Wei Wuxian is pitifully looking at him, then looked at Jiang Cheng. His eyes are bewildered as he looked at his brother. Jiang Cheng… he thought, then looked at Lan Xichen’s eyes full of pain. For the first time… they saw the formidable Zewu-jun looked miserable and broken – more miserable and more broken than the Guanyin Temple incident. 

“Uncle…” Jin Ling muttered, his eyes full of worry. He was about to run when Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi pulled him back, they’re equally worried as him. 

Their eyes focused on Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen. Just… just how…? They all thought. Just how deep Lan Xichen loves Jiang Cheng…? They thought, then stopped when they remembered Lan Xichen’s confession earlier. Ah… they thought as their heart sighed. Too deep… even the ocean can’t compete with its depth. After all… they looked at Lan Xichen who closed his eyes and lowered his head – still a picture of grace and beauty and magnificence, yet right now… that picture broke. 

And a single tear escaped in that break, followed by many more. It was the first time they witnessed such a beautiful, yet also heartbreaking sight. 

The next days, it was surprising not a single word come out of what happened that day. Not a single soul dared to speak. After all, what happened after was Lan Qiren finally snapping grabbing his nephew away. Wei Wuxian and Jin Ling ran towards Jiang Cheng who was still bowing, never had moved a little since. Lan Wangji wanted to follow his wife, yet after seeing Lan Qiren’s furious face he and the two junior disciples hastily followed Lan Qiren. Seeing Jiang Cheng still not willing to move, Jin Ling told the sect leaders to leave and dismissed the meeting. They wanted to stay, yet after seeing Wei Wuxian’s furious face and his eyes glowed red, they ran as fast as lightning. 

“Jiang Cheng.” Wei Wuxian called. “Jiang Cheng. It’s fine now. They all left.” He told him. 

Jiang Cheng still didn’t move. “Uncle!” Jin Ling called and shook Jiang Cheng’s shoulder. “Uncle, come on! Answer us!” he said, then sighed when Jiang Cheng didn’t budge. 

“Jiang Cheng.” Wei Wuxian called, his voice low and serious Jin Ling turned to him in shock. It’s as if he’s looking at the Yiling Patriarch – in which Wei Wuxian is. Wei Wuxian looked at Jiang Cheng. “I heard what Zewu-jun had said.” He told him. 

Finally, Jiang Cheng moved – but only his shoulder, which tensed. “Uncle…” Jin Ling called. 

“In which – “ Wei Wuxian said. “ – all a lie.” He said and walked in front of Jiang Cheng. 

Jin Ling’s eyes went wide upon hearing it and a soft gasp come out of his mouth. All the time, he heard of how close his uncle and Wei Wuxian before. After hearing what Lan Xichen said, he thought it was true his uncle held feelings towards Wei Wuxian, just thinking how obsessed Jiang Cheng was before in looking for Wei Wuxian, and Jiang Cheng is still unmarried. And so, he thought Jiang Cheng is waiting for Wei Wuxian. However, what he found strange was that, Jiang Cheng easily let Wei Wuxian go with Lan Wangji. Is Jiang Cheng a martyr and masochist to let someone he loves be with someone? However, he knew his uncle is a sadist, and so… he realize his uncle could never love Wei Wuxian. Then… why is his uncle chasing Wei Wuxian? He looked at Wei Wuxian. 

“You wanted to prove yourself.” Wei Wuxian said. “You wanted to prove yourself to other people… to uncle Jiang – “ he said as he lowered his head. “ – but most of all… to me.” He said, his voice faded. “You were always jealous of me even if I was the one who should be. You wanted for everyone to see your achievements… for uncle Jiang to see you and be proud of you… and for me… to prove to me that you’re better than me.” He said. “Jiang Cheng…” he raised his head and looked at him. “I can clearly see that… since I am your best friend… I am your brother…” he said as his tears finally fell. “The one who see you thoroughly is me. Jiang Cheng… you have already proven yourself to me… long, long time ago. So, Jiang Cheng…” he said as he held Jiang Cheng’s shoulders that trembled and a sob escaped from him. “… I am sorry for making you tired of all the chasing… when I was alive… when I died… and now I came back. Jiang Cheng – “ he called and smiled as Jiang Cheng raised his head. Jin Ling covered his mouth, his tears streaming down his face as he looked at his both uncles. “ – one of the reasons I came back from the dead… is to tell you – “ he said as he pulled Jiang Cheng to a hug. “ – you can now rest… brother.” He whispered as he closed his eyes and hugged Jiang Cheng tight. “Rest.” He whispered.  
Jiang Cheng’s eyelids closed and his head fell on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. “Uncle…” Jin Ling called. Wei Wuxian just smiled and looked at Jin Ling. 

“Wei Wuxian…” Jiang Cheng muttered, slowly falling asleep. “… tell me…” he said.

“… hm?” Wei Wuxian softly said as he patted Jiang Cheng’s back. 

“… how can I…” Jiang Cheng said. “… tell him I am sorry for everything…?” he asked. 

Wei Wuxian froze. Jin Ling’s forehead knotted. “Uncle…?” he called. 

“Can I still take back my words…?” Jiang Cheng asked. “Can I still repair those broken pieces…? Can I… still wipe his tears?” he asked, his voice fading. “Lan Huan… I am sorry…” he muttered, his voice heavy because of tiredness. “… I can’t reciprocate your feelings…” he said, then truly fell asleep. 

Jin Ling’s eyes went wide, shocked. Uncle… you really can’t love Zewu-jun back…? He thought, the disappointment pierced his heart. However, Wei Wuxian thought otherwise. Jiang Cheng… he thought as he lowered his head. His face is dark. You ‘can’t’ love him back… you can’t… you can’t now… since you knew his feelings towards you… too late. He closed his eyes as he patted the back of the sleeping Jiang Cheng’s head. You can’t now… it’s too late… 

It’s too late for you to love Lan Xichen back. 

Gusu – Cloud Recesses. 

Lan Wangji looked at his elder brother who’s silently standing by the cliff, playing Liebing with a sad song. The shade of the tree and the dull sunlight peeking through its leaves added melancholy to the scene. The white sleeves and the hem of the robes of Lan Xichen are gracefully dancing as the wind blew. “Brother.” He called as he stopped behind Lan Xichen. He waited until his brother finished the song. 

Lan Xichen lowered the xiao, a sad smile on his lips. “Wangji.” He said. “You wanted to ask about yesterday.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.” He answered. “Young master Jin sent a word to Wei Ying and me a day before yesterday, telling us of what the sect leaders’ plan.” He explained, then paused. “Uncle never told me anything.” He added, referring to Lan Qiren not explaining to him about what the two talked about in Lan Xichen’s room when they went back to Cloud Recesses after they left the Koi Tower yesterday. “Brother…” he called and looked at Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen just chuckled. “Wangji.” He said as he turned to his younger brother. “Not only you fell… I also did.” He said, a pained smile on his face. 

Lan Wangji’s eyes went wide, understanding what his brother have said. 

“As you fell to young master Wei… I have also fallen in love with young master Jiang.” Lan Xichen said. “The Twin Jades of Lans… falling to the Two Heroes of Yunmeng…” he said, a nostalgic smile on his face, remembering their past. 

Lan Wangji didn’t react, he doesn’t know what to say. “But, Jiang Wanyin…” he said, remembered Jiang Cheng rejected Lan Xichen yesterday. He regretted he said that after he saw the pain in Lan Xichen’s eyes. He lowered his head, apologetic. 

Lam Xichen bitterly smiled. “I know young master Jiang doesn’t love young master Wei. I… just realize that.” He said. “But… that doesn’t mean he can love me, either.” He heaved a sigh. After a while, the usual gentle smile is painted on his face. “Thank you, Wangji.” He told his younger brother. 

Lan Wangji looked at him. Brother… he thought, his face serious. He felt he’s being unfair, since only him has a happy ending. But, he can’t force Jiang Cheng to fall in love with his (LWJ) brother, either. He blew out air. Wei Ying… he looked at the bright sky, but his wife is even brighter than it. What would you do? 

After a while and they heard they were being summoned by Lan Qiren.

Yunmeng – Lotus Pier.

“WHAT?!” Jin Ling said as he stood up from his seat, shocked as he looked at Wei Wuxian. “Is what you said is true?!” he asked. 

Wei Wuxian frowned. “You’ve been moping more than Jiang Cheng and kept muttering endlessly, “Is there no other way?”, making me pissed and so I tell you – “ he said, his face serious. “ – Jiang Cheng can’t marry Zewu-jun since he already has given his word to the other sect leaders to marry their daughter he chosen.” He told him again. 

“That’s - !” Jin Ling said and looked at his sleeping uncle. His eyes filled with pity. “Is there nothing we can do…?” he asked as he lowered his head. 

“None.” Wei Wuxian answered as he stood up. “It was Jiang Cheng himself the sect leaders made an arrangement with – as the man himself, his achievement like being the sect leader of both sects is just an add-on. And Jiang Cheng, he himself would never turn back on his words.” He explained. 

Jin Ling sighed in helplessness. “But… my uncle…” he said. “When will he be happy?” he asked as he sobbed on his hands, looking at Jiang Cheng’s worn out face. 

Wei Wuxian fell silent. “… only Jiang Cheng knows…” he answered, his face serious. He looked outside and saw the snow white clouds drifting in the blue sky. Lan Zhan… he thought. What would you do in this situation…? He thought and lowered his head. 

“But…” Jin Ling said, sobbing. His face red from crying. “Will uncle never love back Zewu-jun?” he asked. Wei Wuxian froze and for a moment. Jin Ling didn’t see the sadness that passed on Wei Wuxian’s eyes. “Doesn’t uncle… never feel even a bit towards Zewu-jun…?” he asked and choked back a sob. “Can’t he…?” he asked, didn’t continue since his eyelids closed – the sleepiness finally kicking him after the two of them watched Jiang Cheng overnight. 

Wei Wuxian tucked in Jin Ling on the other bed. “A-Ling…” he said as he wiped the tears off Jin Ling face. “You’re still really a kid…” he said as his other hand wiped the tears that fell from the eyes of the person lying on the other bed. 

Jiang Cheng… all he could do is bow his head yesterday. It’s for them not to see the tears he is also shedding. After all, as one that’s also always a tag-along with Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji… who wouldn’t notice the blinding person that’s also there to accompany his brother? Like a moth attracted to a flame… Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the brightness of Lan Xichen. 

Wei Wuxian’s face went serious thinking this. He just wish Jiang Cheng wouldn’t burn himself of his love towards Lan Xichen. He closed his eyes, then sighed. He turned when the door opened after three knocks. “Yiling Patriarch. It’s time.” The YunmengJiang sect’s right-hand man said and bowed. 

Wei Wuxian looked at the sleeping uncle and nephew. “Mn.” He answered as he tied his hair that’s like a waterfall of ink on his back. He took Chenqing on the table, then walked towards the door. “Let’s go.” He told him, then closed the door behind him. “To Guanyin Temple.” He said, his voice low and his face cold and serious. 

The right-hand man forced not to shudder as he looked at Wei Wuxian. He seemed like his vision doubled and he sees the Yiling Patriach before him. Well, Wei Wuxian IS the Yiling Patriarch. “Yes.” He answered and respectfully bowed. Their face is serious as they left the Lotus Pier, followed by the YunmengJiang sect disciples. 

Today, Wei Wuxian led the YunmengJiang sect – it was a sight to be seen. The Yiling Patriarch, now is back on his home. However, Wei Wuxian is not the least bit happy. Jiang Cheng… he thought as his grip on Chenqing tightened, the resentful energy leaking from his body. The YunmengJiang sect disciples better know to step back. Wei Wuxian’s glowing red eyes narrowed as the Guanyin Temple came into view. “Jin Guangyao…” he muttered through his gritted teeth, the resentful energy becoming stronger because of his unresolved hate from the dead. 

The dead… that’s now come back alive as a fierce corpse. 

Guanyin Temple. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows knit when they heard a fierce corpse’s growl from the distance. They all immediately jumped out the boat. “Wei Ying – “ Lan Wangji called as he helped Wei Wuxian up. His face showed no emotion but his heart stirred – both from admiration and bitterness upon seeing Wei Wuxian in his Yiling Patriarch get up. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian called, his face softened when he saw his husband. 

“Young master Wei.” Lan Xichen called as he hurried to them. “Where’s W-… sect leader Jiang?” he asked when he saw Jiang Cheng’s not with them. When Wei Wuxian didn’t answer, he lowered his head. 

An awkward silence fell upon them as the YunmengJiang sect disciples already ran towards the temple to join the other sects, setting up a barrier around the temple when they saw the resentful energy leaking out of the temple’s windows and roof. Wei Wuxian didn’t know what to answer, nor Lan Wangji. 

Their silence was broken when Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi called them. “Senior Wei!” they called as they ran towards them. The two greeted the Twin Jades before turning to Wei Wuxian. “Senior Wei. How’s Jin Ling? Why is he not here?” Lan Jingyi asked when they didn’t saw Jin Ling, either. 

“Resting.” Wei Wuxian just said and looked away when Lan Xichen looker at him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes hoping to hear something about Jiang Cheng. “The uncle and nephew slept late last night…” he said, then paused. He glanced at Lan Xichen, then Lan Wangji. He lowered his gaze when he met Lan Wangji’s eyes. “… because they were busy choosing for Jiang Cheng’s bride.” He said. 

Their eyes went wide – except Lan Wangji. He’s seriously looking at Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian averted his gaze. Sorry, Lan Zhan. I know you wanted to protect you brother, but I also want to protect my brother… he thought. He knows Lan Wangji felt greatly indebted to Lan Xichen because of Lan Xichen’s excessive care and concern for him – as a brother, as a mother and as a father. That is why Lan Wangji also deeply cares for Lan Xichen – albeit doesn’t show on his face. However, it was the same for Wei Wuxian, too. He regretted he died and left Jiang Cheng alone in life. He swore, when he reincarnated, he wouldn’t leave Jiang Cheng alone again. Added with Jin Ling, he wouldn’t let the two of his family remaining to be hurt. Lan Zhan… this is my resolve – protecting my family from pain and harm. I know… you feel the same way, too. He thought and looked at Lan Wangji straight in his eyes. He felt his knees gone weak but he strengthened himself. Only to be surprised when Lan Wangji pulled him by his hand and hugged him tight. “… Lan Zhan…?” he called, his face buried on his husband’s chest. 

“… you’re about to cry.” Lan Wangji whispered. Wei Wuxian’s eyes went wide. “Cry.” Lan Wangji told him, his voice so gentle and soft Wei Wuxian’s heart was pulled and stirred. The next second and his tears broke like a dam – making Lan Wangji’s chest damp.

Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi just lowered their head, don’t know what to say. They glanced at their sect leader who’s silently mourning his heart. Wanyin… Lan Xichen thought as he closed his eyes to calm himself. I… will still continue to love you. He thought as he turned his head and marched towards the temple.  
Their eyes went wide when they saw Lan Xichen going to the temple. “Zewu-jun!” they called, panicked and immediately ran after him. However, Lan Xichen was so fast and the other cultivators didn’t have time to stop him since they were solidifying the barrier. “Zewu-jun!” they all called, but Lan Xichen already gone inside. 

“Brother!” Lan Wangji called and he and Wei Wuxian together with the two juniors and the GusuLan sect disciples about to go inside when they were all stopped. 

“Wait! The resentful energy is too strong! You can’t – “  
Wei Wuxian cut him, off, pissed, by dispersing the resentful energy surrounding the outside of the temple, startling them all. “The Yiling Patriarch…!” they muttered. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji said no more and immediately entered the temple, only to be greeted by a dense resentful energy comparable to the Burial Mounds. “Zewu-jun!” Wei Wuxian called. 

“Brother!” Lan Wangji called as they wildly looked around, but could only see black. The resentful energy is obscuring their sight, they can’t carelessly make a move or else they might hurt Lan Xichen. Fortunately, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi knows not to follow them and stopped the other GusuLan sect disciples. 

“No good.” Wei Wuxian said. “The resentful energy is everywhere, I can’t control it and locate its center.” He said, frowning. “If Wen Ning was here, a high tendency I’d also lost control of him.” He said as he put Chenqing on his waist. “It must be the other half of Stygian Tiger Seal. Damn it.” He cursed, his eyes glowing bloody red. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji softly called as he held Wei Wuxian’s hand tightly.

Feeling the warm familiar feeling, Wei Wuxian become calm. “Mn.” He nodded and held back Lan Wangji’s hand, as tight as the other holding him. The two carefully treaded the temple, following the noises they heard that’re sending alarm in their mind and heart. It’s as if… something is eating a flesh. A surge of panic crept in their heart and Wei Wuxian felt Lan Wangji’s grip on him tightened, but holding back as to not crush Wei Wuxian’s hand. Wei Wuxian knew, his husband is panicking, scared for what happened to his elder brother Lan Xichen, and so he muttered comforting words to Lan Wangji. After a minute and Lan Wangji calmed, but his grip still firm. Zewu-jun… Wei Wuxian thought as they near the place where the scrunching noises is coming from. They felt their heart leapt when they finally saw a bright light amidst the resentful energy. It must be Lan Xichen’s sword glare! They hurried their pace, their heart beating fast from excitement. However, their heart just sank to the floor when they saw the scene before them. The coffin’s lid is open, and Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao are out. However, they’re just sitting on the floor, Lan Xichen sat across them. The eating sounds they heard earlier is from the two fierce corpses’ flesh scraping the floor – must be the result of them dragging their body to sit properly. It’s the first time of them seeing their alive sworn brother. However… 

“Er… ge…” Jin Guangyao spoke, his voice like a chalk scraping the board. “I…” he said and looked at Lan Xichen. 

Lan Xichen didn’t speak. No, he can’t speak. Because Shuoye, whom glowing bright earlier, now its light growing dim. It struck Lan Xichen, and it has been a while because Lan Xichen’s snow white robe is drenched in blood, and there was a pool of blood beneath him. 

“Brother!” Lan Wangji roared, his voice echoed in the temple and can be heard from the outside – sending chills to the people’s spine hearing the second Jade’s panicked voice, indicating something have happened inside. 

Wei Wuxian immediately searched for the Stygian Tiger Seal and when he found it, he grabbed it. He closed his eyes tight as he gathered all the resentful energy into his hand where the Stygian Tiger Seal is, a spark of blood red crackling around him. 

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji called after he stopped Lan Xichen’s bleeding. “WEI YING!!!” he called as he reached his hand out. 

Only for them all to be blown away when a strong blast of resentful energy come out of the seal when it cracked, and finally broke. The resentful energy made the day turn night for a few minutes, and gathered inside the temple like it was sucked in, the center is Wei Wuxian, and then disappeared. Wei Wuxian’s figure stood still for a moment, and then he collapsed. The broken pieces of the seal slowly turned to dust. 

“WEI YING!!!”

Lotus Pier. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes flew open and he immediately sat up on his bed. He looked around and saw Jin Ling sleeping on the other bed. I… he thought and looked around. He saw it’s already dusk. He immediately went down his bed, only to be startled when he heard hurried knocks. “Come in – “ he said, his voice just fell when the door flew open and his right-hand man went in, his face pale and filled with panic. Jiang Cheng didn’t know why but he felt his heart suddenly fell to his stomach. Why is it… 

“Sect leader…” his right-hand man said and paused for a long while. He lowered his head, guilt clearly can be seen on his face. “… the Yiling Patriarch is wounded – “ he said. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide and blood drained from his body. He didn’t wait for him to finish and he immediately ran outside, not caring of his appearance. Wei Wuxian - ! He thought, his heart beating fast in fear as he ran to the infirmary. 

“Sect leader!” he heard his right-hand man calling him, following him. He didn’t hear what he clearly said because of his fear eating him, but he caught some words. “Sect leader…” he thought he was calling him. “… Lan – “ he said. 

Jiang Cheng immediately stopped and kicked open the door of the infirmary, only for his heart to sink further. Wei Wuxian is alright and is lying down the bed, taken care by Lan Wangji. However… “A-Yuan? Jingyi?” Jin Ling who was behind him said, probably woke up when he heard his right hand man earlier. “Why are you…” he said, his voice fell and he drew a loud gasp when he saw the man Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi is looking after on the other bed. 

It’s none other than Lan Xichen – a bandage was wrapped around his head and chest. “Lan… Xi– “ Jiang Cheng said, then stopped when he felt the lump on his throat, preventing him from speaking. 

“The Yiling Patriarch destroyed the Stygian Tiger Seal, and should’ve…” the right-hand man said. Died. “However, sect leader Lan sent spiritual energy to the Yiling Patriarch at the last minute, and so he’s…” he looked at Wei Wuxian sleeping. Regret can be seen in Lan Wangji’s face as he looked at Wei Wuxian, full of pain. 

“… what the hell happened?” Jiang Cheng asked, his face dark. 

“Sect leader – “ his right-hand man called and immediately knelt, his head touching the floor. “I apologize! I and the Yiling Patriarch hid the information of Chifeng-zun and Lianfang-zun breaking out of the sealed coffin at the Guanyin Temple – “ he said. 

Jin Ling loudly gasped and turned to him. “Uncle Yao…?” he said, his eyes misty. 

“Yes.” The right-hand man nodded and turned to Jin Ling. “Chifeng-zun and Lianfang-zun are currently on the GusuLan sect for senior Lan Qiren to watch over them – “ he explained. Jin Ling covered his mouth not to sob, but his tears fell. “The Ghost General should be with them, too.” He added, referring to Wen Ning escorting Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue towards the GusuLan sect – unsettling the cultivators at the sight of the three of them but didn’t say anything. Wen Ning was just around as always, and when he felt his master he ran to the Guanyin Temple. Lan Qiren came too late, and have wanted to take care of Lan Xichen when Lan Wangji had told him to take Lan Xichen’s sworn brothers away – with regards to Lan Xichen’s wishes after Lan Wangji had told them what he and Wei Wuxian – who he’s carrying, saw inside. Lan Qiren got no choice. Lan Wangji took the unconscious Wei Wuxian while Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi took Lan Xichen, then went to Lotus Pier along with the YunmengJiang disciples, leaving the LanlingJin and GusuLan sect disciples to deal with the remaining resentful energy. 

Jin Ling fell on his knees and cried on his hand, his sobs echoed in the infirmary. Lan Sizhui immediately went to him and hugged him, comforting him. Lan Jingyi just looked at Jin Ling, full of pity. Lan Wangji didn’t say anything and just held Wei Wuxian’s hand tight. “You’re dismissed.” Jiang Cheng quietly said, his face dark. He looked at Wei Wuxian, his eyes cold but full of pain. Wei Wuxian didn’t tell him about this problem since Wei Wuxian knew what he (JC) will react – he will be hurt. Why? Lan Xichen will be greatly affected, knowing Jin Guangyao woke up – albeit a fierce corpse. So why would he (JC) be hurt. Because… he loves Lan Xichen. 

Yes… he loves him. Jiang Cheng looked at Lan Xichen deeply sleeping on the bed. Lan… Xichen… he thought. You… he lowered his head and turned away, passing by his right-hand man who’s still kneeling, and then he left. Jin Ling’s cries are chasing him until he walked far away, going to the lone pavilion in the middle of the lotus lake. “Damn it!” he cursed, purple sparks crackling around him as the Zidian threateningly turning to a whip. He took deep breaths as he held his chest that’s heaving up and down. He fell on his knees as his tears fell. “Damn it… he’s (JGY) still so important to you… you still love him…” he cried as he hugged himself and wept. All these years… yes, he (JC) loved him. He loves him… still loving him. However, all Lan Xichen sees is Jin Guangyao… he (LXC) even went impaled himself after he saw him (JGY) out of that coffin. He (LXC) loves him (JGY) that much… he felt his chest constricted and it was hard to breathe… “… Lan Xichen…” he muttered under his breath, his mind filled with the man’s face and memories of him (LXC). 

Flashback. 

He first met him when the guy fetch his younger brother Lan Wangji to deal with the water ghouls at the Caiyi Town. He was dazzled by his smile. He’s (LXC) really deserving to be called the most handsome cultivator. He thought that time. However, his mind was preoccupied how to pay the GusuLan sect for the troubles Wei Wuxian caused. And so, he didn’t mind him and remained casual to him. The second time he met him, it was during the Discussion Conference at Qishan hosted by the QishanWen sect. They just explained pleasantries, nothing else. He saw how grave the GusuLan sect’s face is when Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon was removed (courtesy of Wei Wuxian), however he didn’t mind it since they their sect has their own problem. And so he kept reminding (nagging) Wei Wuxian to mind his manners more. The next he met Lan Xichen… it was when he (JC) was found by Lan Wangji and other GusuLan sect disciples as he was searching for Wei Wuxian. 

“Young master Jiang!” Lan Xichen exclaimed and immediately ran towards him when he saw him. He grabbed his shoulder tight – but not hurting him, as he searched him for wounds. “Are you fine? How were you? Did the Wen sect hurt you? I heard you were captured by them. What did they do to you -?” he asked, worried and anxious as he continued to ask him more questions – making him unable to answer. 

“Brother.” Lan Wangji cut him off. 

Lan Xichen turned to his younger brother. “Wangji.” He called. “Thank you for finding young master Jiang.” He told him and bowed. 

Lan Wangji nodded and bowed back. “Mn.” He answered. “But… Wei Ying…” he said as he lowered his head, his eyes momentarily became pools before he schooled his expression. 

Upon hearing Wei Wuxian’s name, Jiang Cheng sharply turned to Lan Wangji. “Do you have a lead where Wei Wuxian might be?” he asked and removed Lan Xichen’s hands on his shoulders he didn’t notice still were there had he not turned to the younger Lan. He walked towards Lan Wangji. “Do you know where he might be?!” he asked. 

Lan Wangji shook his head as an answer. Jiang Cheng’s shoulder fell. “I don’t…” Lan Wangji said. 

“Oh.” Jiang Cheng said, dejected. Wei Wuxian… where did you go to…? He thought, his face and eyes are sad again. 

“… young master Jiang.” Lan Xichen called. 

Jiang Cheng raised his head, remembered the older Lan Jade. He turned to him. “Oh. I apologize, Zewu-jun.” he said and respectfully bowed. “I haven’t answered your questions earlier since I was distraught.” He said. “I am deeply thankful for your sect for saving me.” He said and stood straight. 

Lan Xichen stared at him, then just nodded. “Mn.” He answered. For a moment, his serious expression made him look like his younger brother Lan Wangji. 

“May I ask – “ Jiang Cheng said. “ – how did Zewu-jun fare against the Wen sect?” he asked, returning the courtesy of asking the other for asking for his (JC) situation.

“I met someone who helped me get through the past days…” Lan Xichen answered, a smile appeared on his face as he remembered. “His name is Meng Yao.” He said. 

Jiang Cheng stared at Lan Xichen – his (LXC) smile is brighter than usual. And for some reason… his heart suddenly ached. Someone made Lan Xichen smile brightly like that – bright as the sun. That someone… he must be special to the man (LXC)… “Oh.” He said, then bowed to hide the expression that appeared on his face. What expression? He thought as he schooled his face to hide that expression – whatever it is. He stood straight and looked at Lan Xichen. “That someone must be rightfully thanked, then.” He said, then forced a smile. His heart is aching, though. He was never this glad his heart is hidden inside his chest – no one could see it’s wringing in pain. 

He… must have fallen – if not already, to Lan Xichen. 

Flashback end. 

Jiang Cheng felt as cold as the water in the lake. His tears are falling non-stop, streaming down his cheeks. Lan Xichen… he found his special someone. Someone who’s as important as Lan Wangji to his (LXC) life… Nie Mingjue – his other sworn brother, is not as special as Jin Guangyao – Meng Yao before. Jin Guangyao helped Lan Xichen, Lan Xichen helped him back. The two of them became close, closer than ever and seemed not to leave each other’s side – rumors circulating that the two might be lovers, and that was confirmed during the Guanyin Temple incident and Lan Xichen going into secluded cultivation. Them two… if Jin Guangyao didn’t die, would the two of them became cultivation partners (married)? The thought… it just made Jiang Cheng’s chest tighter he almost couldn’t breathe because of the pain. 

“Sect leader…” he heard his right-hand man call him. 

The next second and Jiang Cheng felt a blanket covered him. Jiang Cheng sobbed and he turned to him, crying on his chest. He doesn’t care if his right-hand man would look down on him, the pain he feels is greater than the shame he’d bear. However, his right-hand man rubbed his back, comforting him. He’s holding him not too tight, just right closeness. Jiang Cheng is truly grateful to him. The man has been with him from the time he was rebuilding the YunmengJiang sect, up till now. “… I wonder if you could be my Jin Guangyao…” he muttered, his face buried on his right-hand man’s chest. He’s calm now. 

His right-hand man just laughed, though. “Sect leader.” He called and cleared his throat. His face went serious. “Young master Jin fell asleep. The GusuLan sect disciple Lan Sizhui brought young master Jin to his (JL) room.” He told him. “The Yiling Patriarch is still recuperating. And…” he said, didn’t continue when he saw Jiang Cheng fell asleep. He sighed, then carefully carried Jiang Cheng – princess-style. “As much as I want to, but I’m afraid sect leader Lan would kill me… sect leader.” He said and sighed as he looked at Jiang Cheng’s tear-filled sleeping face. Just how many nights had he seen his sect leader cried? Not only for his lost family, but also… for his lost love. He sighed as he walked along the bridge, the lotus floating around them. “Sect leader…” he called, then chuckled when Jiang Cheng just groaned and snuggled on his arms. “Please no more… if sect leader Lan would know I carried you like this…” he said, then sighed. He just smiled as he brought Jiang Cheng back to his (JC) room. 

Morning. 

Wei Wuxian grimaced when he saw Jiang Cheng’s big frown at him. “Jiang Cheng…” he called. 

Jiang Cheng crossed his arms. “If you have a suicidal tendency – ah, you have.” He said. “Bring your husband along with you, and do it somewhere else – not on my territory.” He said, his eyes narrowed. 

Wei Wuxian forced a laugh and looked away, scratching the side of his face. “Sorry…” he said. 

Jiang Cheng frowned. He looked at Lan Wangji silently sitting beside Wei Wuxian, his eyes never left his wife ever since. That serious look… he thought as Lan Xichen’s face during the last sect leaders’ conference overlapped Lan Wangji’s face. He looked away, then caught Wei Wuxian’s serious gaze on him. Jiang Cheng averted his gaze and just turned to face the door. “I’m leaving.” He said and walked towards the door, not waiting for the two to answer. 

Silence fell upon Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. “… Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian called. 

“Mn. No need to say anything.” Lan Wangji said and held Wei Wuxian’s hand tight.

“But – “ Wei Wuxian said. 

Lan Wangji raised Wei Wuxian’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Wei Ying… you don’t need to say anything – “ he told him and smiled at him. 

Wei Wuxian felt an arrow stabbed his heart and his face went red seeing his husband’s smile. “Lan Zhan…” he called. “… Jiang Cheng is in love with Zewu-jun…” he blurt out. Ah – he thought and stared at Lan Wangji, waiting for his husband’s reaction. 

As expected, Lan Wangji’s eyes slowly went wide. “What?” he said. 

Wei Wuxian nodded. “Yes, ah.” He sighed. 

But I thought he’s in love with you. Lan Wangji thought, though didn’t voice it out. The past years, he’s been jealous of Jiang Cheng because Jiang Cheng is close with Wei Wuxian. “What do we do?” He asked instead. 

“To Chifeng-zun and Lianfang-zun.” Wei Wuxian said as Lan Wangji helped him down the bed. “We still have to check their condition, and see if they could end up like Wen Ning.” He explained. “Lan Zhan, you and senior Lan decide on what to do to the two in behalf of Zewu-jun, since they are still sworn brothers – the Venerable Three Zuns even after death.” He said. 

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn. We will.” He said. 

Wei Wuxian smiled and tiptoed to kiss his husband. Lan Wangji immediately kissed him back. After that scene, they went to Jiang Cheng and excused themselves, telling him of their plan. Jiang Cheng just agreed, his mind clearly on somewhere else. The married couple looked at each other, then silently left. Lan Xichen is invalid right now, and Jiang Cheng… is distracted right now so only Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian could handle the problem about the two new fierce corpses who were former sect leaders, ironically. They are planning to call Nie Huaisang, too, to meet his elder brother Nie Mingjue. With that, and they left for Gusu. 

Jiang Cheng just silently sat on the bench, staring at the lotus lake before him. For now, he left Lan Xichen under his (JC) right-hand man’s care, while he left Jin Ling on the care of Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi. He can’t bear to make Jin Ling saw him (JC) in this state. Also, he can’t bear to see Lan Xichen. Lan Xichen… he thought as he closed his eyes. He leaned his head to the pillar, and fell asleep, his mind is drifting to the past. 

Who wouldn’t fall for a man like Lan Xichen? He is loved by everybody – including him (JC), and of course Jin Guangyao. Handsome, talented, kind… you couldn’t find someone like Lan Xichen. Jiang Cheng realized his feelings towards the man… then kept his distance. After all, just who is he? An orphaned child who lost all his family, even his home. He is all alone in life now, and even presumed dead by everybody. He… became a living ghost in just one nightmare. And so… he couldn’t love Lan Xichen. He (JC) has nothing on his name now, and reduced to a mere nobody. He… has no right to love Lan Xichen, no permission to even like the guy and so… he could only watch him from afar. However, in this lifetime he experienced happiness – even if it’s just short-lived. 

Lan Xichen noticed him, cared for him and helped him resurrect the YunmengJiang sect. He gave him everything that he lost – a new family in the form of new disciples, a new home (reconstructed Lotus Pier), and a new sect (resurrected sect). These all, they just made him (JC) fall for him deeper. But, he knows he shouldn’t, since Lan Xichen only does what he thinks is right and pities the weak. Yes… Lan Xichen just pities him. He empathized with him since Lan Xichen also lost his parents. However, Jiang Cheng can’t help himself – he’s in love with the guy. What he can only do, is to keep himself from nearing Lan Xichen more than he already did. Lan Xichen has Jin Guangyao – his sworn brother and best friend. Lan Xichen is deeply indebted to Jin Guangyao, but Jin Guangyao is also pretty and so, it’s only a short time for Lan Xichen to fall for Jin Guangyao. This fact slapped him so hard, and totally made him decide to keep away from Lan Xichen, and hide his feelings deep in his heart. The nearer he is to the man, he more hurt he feels. 

Like a moth attracted to the flame… he’ll only hurt himself… and perish. 

\--------

“Wanyin…” Lan Xichen called and opened his eyes. But, what he saw was the Guanyin Temple full of resentful energy. Ah. He thought as he looked around. This is… his face went serious. Lan Qiren called him and Lan Wangji and informed them there was a sudden movement in the Guanyin Temple, based on the report of the disciples stationed to watch over the Guanyin Temple. He and Lan Wangji immediately went to the temple while Lan Qiren was left to discuss with the sect elders on his (LXC) behalf since Lan Qiren knows that the problem concerns his (LXC) two sworn brothers. He was half-expecting to see Jiang Cheng there, but also half-expecting not when he remembered that he confessed to him last time. Who appeared was only Wei Wuxian together with the YunmengJiang disciples, only to tell him the news that Jiang Cheng slept late while choosing his soon-to-be wife. That added to the already deep scar he (LXC) is nurturing for a long time – being secretly in love with Jiang Cheng. Out of impulse, he marched towards the temple and went inside without thinking. And now he’s here… he thought as he looked at the resentful energy leaking from the coffin when he reached it. “A-Yao.. da ge…” he called as he slowly approached it. 

“You’re still naïve.” A voice said behind him. 

Lan Xichen turned, his eyes went wide when he saw it was Jiang Cheng. “Wanyin…” he called, his eyes watered. He didn’t try to think why Jiang Cheng is here, since what’s important is the guy is here in front of him. 

Jiang Cheng ignored him and walked towards the coffin, then stood beside him. “Jin Guangyao killed Nie Mingjue. Nie Mingjue died tragically. Nie Huaisang plotted for Jin Guangyao’s death as revenge for Nie Mingjues death. You know all of these.” Jiang Cheng said and turned to him, his face as cold as usual. 

Lan Xichen’s tears fell and he fell on his knees, facing Jiang Cheng who’s now in front of him. “Wanyin…” he called as he felt his heart hurt. He really hated that coldness in Jiang Cheng’s eyes. “… I know.” He said and lowered his head. 

“So why still be sentimental with them?” Jiang Cheng asked. His eyes fell on Shuoye that’s sheathed on its scabbard. The resentful energy started to become thicker, almost obscuring their sight. “That’s the sword that struck your sworn brother, right?” he asked and pulled Shuoye. 

“Wanyin…” Lan Xichen called, already knew where this is leading. “… I am sorry for what I did.” He said, referring to his public confession. “However – “ he said and looked at Jiang Cheng who pointed the sword on his chest. “ – I truly love you – “ he said, then felt his breathing stopped and his chest constricted when he felt the blade of the sword on his chest brushed his heart. Wan… yin… he thought. No… he raised his gaze and saw the person standing before him is himself, holding the hilt of Shuoye and is looking at him blankly. The one who wanted to hurt himself is himself, also. He feels guilty for stabbing Jin Guangyao. He feels regret he hasn’t done anything to save Nie Mingjue. And now… Jiang Cheng regretted him. Is there still anything that could keep him from hanging to life? He thought as his lips now trickling blood formed a bitter smile. 

“Er… ge…” a low and hazy voice called as the lid of the coffin moved and two figures went out of the coffin. 

More resentful energy come out, and two pairs of blank eyes looked at the figure standing before Lan Xichen – Lan Xichen himself and is now stabbing him. The figure was created from the shadow of Lan Xichen’s heart and attacked him, staining his snow white robes with vivid red and on the chest.  
The two figures leapt out and attacked the imaginary Lan Xichen. It seemed alive, since he could hear the two ‘eating’ the imaginary him. However, they’re just eating the resentful energy and it was their mouth producing eating sounds, sending chills to one’s bones. “… I am sorry – “ he said and coughed up blood. 

Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue stopped and looked at him. They stared at him for a long time, then after a while and they sluggishly dragged their limbs – imitating him kneeling on the floor. “Er… ge…” Jin Guangyao called, his voice hoarse and he’s speaking slowly. “I…” 

“Brother!” Lan Xichen heard Lan Wangji’s voice followed by hurried footsteps. “Zewu-jun!” Wei Wuxian called. 

The two immediately took action and Wei Wuxian found the Stygian Tiger Seal. Then, he destroyed it. Lan Xichen watched as Wei Wuxian almost burned out his life. However, before Wei Wuxian could die, he forced out uis spiritual energy and immediately shot it to Wei Wuxian before his body could fall to the floor. Lan Wangji who was frozen in shock and fear after he saw his wife almost died before his eyes again looked at Lan Xichen in shock. Before Lan Xichen could close his eyes, he heard his brother thanked him, followed by something wet that touched his cheek. 

Wangji… he thought, his consciousness fading. I don’t want for young master Wei to die again, since you’ll be said again… he thought as a smile formed on his lips. And Wanyin would be sad, too… he thought, his smile became sad. It’s fine if I spend all my spiritual energy up, as long as master Wei lives for them two (LWJ and JC). His eyes closed.  
.  
.  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw it’s dark. But, he could see the place is familiar. It’s none other than Lotus Pier – Jiang Cheng’s home. Wanyin… he thought as his mind drifted to the guy. “Good evening, sect leader Lan.” A voice said. Lan Xichen turned and saw it was Jiang Cheng’s right-hand man. “I am glad you are awake now.” He said and bowed. 

Lan Xichen nodded as he held his chest. His spiritual energy is now regulating in his body normally. “Many thanks for the help.” He said and bowed. The right-hand man nodded and immediately left to bring him dinner. However, he went down his bed and slowly walked outside. He looked around and saw the place is empty. Everyone must be sleeping now. He thought as he quietly walked around the Lotus Pier, then finally reached outside the place. He drew a sharp breath because of the chilling night air as he was met by the countless lotus floating in the dark water in the port. “Hm?” he said when he saw a figure by the tree. The moon is bright, added by the lanterns floating up the sky – for whatever reason they are, looking like stars in the dark night sky and so the whole port is more lit up. And so, after just a few steps he approached the figure he finally saw. It was Jiang Cheng, and he’s wearing his usual purple robes. His hair is tied on a bun with braids on both sides, and his head cap on top of his bun. Lan Xichen drew a cold sharp breath to calm his raging heart. “… Wanyin.” He called, his heart couldn’t calm down and so he couldn’t help but to call him on his name. 

Jiang Cheng turned. “Leaving now – “ he said, his arms crossed on his chest as he looked at Lan Xichen on his robes – a picture perfect of a sect leader. His snow white robes and his fair skin made him look like a ghost tonight, and Jiang Cheng in the dark made him like a monster lurking in the shadows. What a combo, too bad we don’t fit each other. He bitterly thought and forced a smile. “ – sect leader Lan.” He said and lowered his head. Right… I should keep my distance from him – he thought as he gripped his robes tight on his legs. – again. His eyes narrowed to prevent his tears from falling. Lan Xichen finally woke up, and the first thing he do is to leave just after he woke up, and go to Jin Guangyao – in the middle of the night. Even in this time… I can’t have him? He thought as he bit his lip. Even just for a while…? He closed his eyes tight. 

Lan Xichen stared at Jiang Cheng who’s suffering in an internal turmoil. Wanyin… what are you thinking? He thought as he raised his hand. Why make such a pained expression? Was it because young master Wei was harmed just for him and Wangji to save me? Are you… even madder at me now? Pain crossed in his dark jade eyes, his hand reaching for Jiang Cheng’s face. You… are still in love with young master Wei…? He thought. He was about to lower his head and hand when Jiang Cheng raised his face and their eyes met. They felt like everything has stopped around them when Lan Xichen’s hand finally touched Jiang Cheng’s cheek – only to feel it’s wet from tears. Jiang Cheng is crying again. Wanyin… he thought as his hand gently caressed Jiang Cheng’s cheek, wiping his tears away with his thumb. Just how many times have you cried? His thumb touched the corner of Jiang Cheng’s eye and wiped the tear away that was about to fall. “… can I wipe all the tears you shed?” he asked, his voice hoarse from holding back a sob. “Can I take away all the pain you feel? And – “ he said and took a deep breath ass he gazed at those pair of deep purple eyes they looked like black. “ – can I replace them with my love?” he asked. My love Wanyin… my lovely Wanyin – he thought as he closed his eyes and leaned down to him. 

Jiang Cheng closed his eyes and felt Lan Xichen’s soft lips touched his. Ah… he thought when he felt his heart fluttered. How long have I anticipated this…? He thought as he wrapped his arms around Lan Xichen’s neck as Lan Xichen wrapped his arms around Jiang Cheng’s waist. Jiang Cheng sucked in his breath when Lan Xichen deepened their kiss and pulled hik closer to him, their body bumped each other but they didn’t care. As long as I can taste your lips… feel your love… Jiang Cheng thought. 

As long as I can breathe the same as you… hold you in my arms… Lan Xichen thought as he took Jiang Cheng’s hand and kissed the back of it, then tied his forehead ribbon, he pulled from his head earlier, around Jiang Cheng’s wrist. He reverently kissed Jiang Cheng’s knuckles. “Wanyin…” he called as he raised his three fingers and pointed the sky, the earth and his heart. “I love you.” He said and smiled sweetly as they kissed again. 

“I love you, too.” Jiang Cheng answered in between their kiss as they both felt the salty taste with the sweetness of their kiss. They don’t know whose tears they were, and they didn’t care. They intertwined their fingers, holding each other tight, never wanting to let go of each other. As long as they own this time… they thought, nibbling each other’s lips until their lips are swollen red and numb. However, they still didn’t stop and now feeling each other’s warmth… body… 

Yes. What a wonderful dream this is. 

\----------

Jiang Cheng slowly opened his eyes and felt his body is heavy. He frowned, then slowly sat up. His long black hair slowly slid to his shoulder and back, like an elegantly waterfall of ink showering him. He looked at his wrist and felt it with his fingers. Then, the back of his hand. He could still feel the forehead ribbon around his wrist, and Lan Xichen’s gentle kiss on his knuckles. He took a deep breath and felt his neck. I… he thought as he felt his body burning again. He saw he’s only wearing his inner thin robes. He had a high fever, and his right-hand man took care of him. He also told him, too, that the GusuLan sect junior disciples and sect leader left together with Jin Ling – leaving Jiang Cheng alone to recuperate. He just nodded to him and went back to his sleep. However, this time he couldn’t even sleep. 

He had a beautiful dream, a very wonderful dream. Lan Xichen told him he loves him, and even made an oath – making them both married after he made an oath, too, after they made love in his (JC) room. Remembering it made his face flushed. He could still feel every touch… every kisses Lan Xichen gave him as if he worshipped his body… “Argh!” he groaned and covered his burning face. I can’t believe I had a wet dream – and of Lan Xichen’s! He felt his whole body went red. He shook his head violently as he dressed up in his casual clothes, then left with his hair down. Today, there’s no training for the disciples and they all took their day off since their sect leader is sick. Jiang Cheng paved his way to the pavilion on the lake. He looked at it, then remembered the dream that he had before of that wonderful dream – Lan Xichen was bathed in blood after he impaled himself out of guilt of what he did to Jin Guangyao. He (JC) repeatedly begged him not to hurt himself more, but… it was a nightmare – not a dream. Lan Xichen… he died before his eyes and his body fell on him (JC). 

When he knew what happened to the Guanyin Temple, he dreamt of this. Jin Guangyao came back to life – as a fierce corpse. Now Lan Xichen went to where he (JGY) is. I… can’t stop him. No matter how I’d beg him, kneel to him… even if it’s just in my dream… I know reality is more cruel – Lan Xichen maybe would let Jin Guangyao himself impale him (JGY) as a payback of Lan Xichen stabbing him. Jiang Cheng held his chest when it hurt. Damn it… Lan Xichen… I can only have you in my dream… he thought as he turned away from the pavilion, then walked out of his sect and into the port. He took in a breath of fresh air, the smell of lotus flowers mixed with it. He turned and saw the tree where we and Lan Xichen kissed in his dreams. He felt his cheeks flushed, then walked towards it. He touched its trunk. This is where he swore to me… that he loves me… he thought. But… it’s only just a dream. Lan Xichen… I can only own you in my dreams in this life… he thought as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. 

“Jiang Cheng?” 

Jiang Cheng raised his head and turned. He saw Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. “Wei Wuxian.” He said. “Second young master Lan – “ he was about to bow when Wei Wuxian raised his hand. 

“Err… you’re a sect leader, Jiang Cheng. You… shouldn’t bow. Also – “ Wei Wuxian pointed him. “You are bowing like when we’re still young. You… sure you’d go up and about?” he asked.

Jiang Cheng fixed himself and stood straight. He cleared his throat and looked away. “Yes, ah.” He said. “Anyway, what are you two sneaking at 4 in the morning?” he asked and looked at the mountains where the sun is yet to rise. There’s no one around since it’s still early in the morning. The Yunmeng people is waking up at 5 am to start their daily activities. 

“Oh.” Wei Wuxian said, seemed to remember something. “The matter with Lianfang-zun and Chifeng-zun has already been dealt with.” He answered. 

Upon hearing about Jin Guangyao, Jiang Cheng flinched. “Oh.” He said, pain passed in his eyes which didn’t escape the couple’s gaze. “And?” he said and leaned on the tree, his arms crossed his chest. The air of being a sect leader is back on him, despite him in casual clothes. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji looked at each other. “Chifeng-zun will still be remained as a fierce corpse like the Ghost General.” Lan Wangji answered. “Sect leader Nie requested for it, promising that Chifeng-zun would do no harm to anyone.” He explained.  
Jiang Cheng just nodded. This is to be expected. Nie Huaisang dearly loves his elder brother despite Nie Mingjue always hitting him, but Nie Mingjue also loves his brother as much, hitting Nie Huaisang is just to show his affection – an awkward elder brother he is. 

“And… what about Jin Guangyao?” he asked. 

The two froze. “Lianfang-zun requested for his corpse to be burned to ashes.” Wei Wuxian answered. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide. “What?” he said. 

Wei Wuxian nodded and looked at him. “Lianfang-zun said… him returning to ashes is the last pride he could have.” He explained. “Jin Ling now has his (JGY) ashes.” He added. 

Jiang Cheng fell silent. I see… he thought as his face went serious. Jin Guangyao was hurt too much of Lan Xichen stabbing him, and so he can’t bear to continue to live again seeing the face of the man he loved but only hurt him in the end. He thought and closed his eyes, his heart aching for Lan Xichen – but now pitying him. “What did sect leader Lan say?” he asked and sighed. I bet he’d (LXC) be in pain again… he thought. He must be doing a secluded cultivation again… he smiled bitterly. This is better. I won’t see him, I won’t feel hurt time and time again… he thought and lowered his head. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji didn’t answer. “Jiang Cheng…” Wei Wuxian muttered.

“ – “I wish you could’ve at least spent time to watch my wedding.”- “ a voice said, so familiar Jiang Cheng’s heart throbbed when he heard it. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes flew open and he sharply turned to the direction of the voice. It came from behind him! His mouth fell open as he gaped at Lan Xichen leaning on the tree behind him – opposite of him. Lan Xichen turned and smiled when he saw Jiang Cheng’s face. “Wanyin…” he called as he walked towards him, crossing the small distance between them. He raised his hand and touched Jiang Cheng’s face – his hand is trembling, both from the excitement and him longing to feel his love’s embrace. The moment his skin touched his, he knew. Last night wasn’t just a wonderful dream. “Wanyin…” he called as he stared at Jiang Cheng’s face. “I want to marry you.” He told him, his face serious as he caressed Jiang Cheng’s cheeks. Ah… last night… last night I’m not dreaming! He thought as the memories of him making love to Jiang Cheng last night flashed in his mind. Every scratch Jiang Cheng did on his skin as he thrusted inside him – making him his (LXC), obsessively owning him again and again and again… it’s not enough. He thought as he still felt the scratched on his back Jiang Cheng awarded him last night. He could still hear Jiang Cheng’s cries of last night like a beautiful music in his ears – more beautiful than the music he played with Liebing. Wanyin… he thought, his dark eyes even became darker as he looked at Jiang Cheng’s lips parted open – so inviting. These lips that I claimed… he thought as his thumb touched Jiang Cheng’s lips. The lips that became sore and red and wet… he gulped when he felt his throat went dry. “Wanyin – “ he thought. Owning his body is not enough. He knows that. I want his love. I want his all – body and soul. “Let’s get married.” He told him, his face serious. 

Jiang Cheng stared at Lan Xichen, dumbfounded. He watched as the light coming from the sun lit up everything – including Lan Xichen who’s standing before him. An angel… he thought, his heart beating fast as he stared at the face that’s haunted him for a long, long time… “Lan Xichen…” he said, the name come out of his lips as natural as it could be. “Lan… Huan…” he called. The name came out of his lips even more natural. 

Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide. He felt his heart skipped a beat when he heard Jiang Cheng said his name – even his birth name. “Wanyin… please say it again… say my name –“ he said, his heart beating fast as a raging bull. 

“Lan… Huan…” Jiang Cheng said, in a daze as he stared at Lan Xichen’s face that went bright when he heard him call his name. “Lan Huan…” he said. “Lan Huan.” He called again. 

Lan Xichen felt his face went red as he stared at Jiang Cheng. Nobody ever called him by his birth name – except their mother. Not even their father, nor Lan Qiren has ever called him by his birth name. “Wanyin…” he called as he felt his eyes became misty. 

Jiang Cheng couldn’t help his heart when it jumped again. Every time he heard Lan Xichen call him by his name… he could feel love in it. So different when Lan Wangji – the other one who’s calling him by his courtesy name, who calls him with respect. Only the Twin Jades are calling him by his courtesy name – not even his mother, his father, his sister… nor even Wei Wuxian calls him by his courtesy name. “Lan Huan…” he called, a lump of his throat and tears formed in his eyes. “I love you.” He said. The moment the words left his mouth, he felt something very heavy was lifted inside him. He felt his body relaxed, and he felt alight. “Lan Huan…” he called. “I love you – “ he said and smiled. The next moment, he felt his eyes closed and he lost consciousness. His fever went up again. However, a smile is on his face. 

This is reality. 

\-------

Jiang Cheng felt like his body is slowly sinking in the water. His body is heavy. What am I... did I fall in the lake - ? He thought and felt his chest constricted. No. I know how to swim. So why am I drowning? He thought and felt he’s losing air. No! Am I going to die - ? He thought, a tear formed on the corner of his eyes but it’s for naught since he’s sinking in the water. Damn it… help… I can’t die. Ah Ling needs me… I can’t leave him… I can’t also let Wei Wuxian go kill himself again – “Ack-!” he cried and held his neck. Also… I can’t die… I still – his consciousness starts to fade. – Lan… Huan… he thought, remembered what happened last. “Lan… Huan – “ he muttered as he let himself sink.  
However, he saw light on the surface, followed by a white figure that appeared breaking the surface of the water and swam towards him. He saw the man is smiling and immediately took him into his arms, his mouth went to his and fed him air – at the same time is kissing him, too. He could feel those soft familiar lips moving on his own lips – sucking and nibbling and licking. Jiang Cheng’s forehead knotted and his eyebrows knit. He felt like he’s losing more air now than he’s drowning earlier. A vein popped on his head as his hand raised and punched the guy. 

“OW!” a loud cry can be heard, waking Jiang Cheng up. 

“Brother!” Lan Wangji called and helped Lan Xichen who fell on his butt on the floor, his nose is bleeding.

Wei Wuxian sighed. “I already warned you that the Zidian ring is activating. You didn’t listen. Luckily, it’s only Jiang Cheng’s fist hit you and not the whip.” He said and grimaced, as if he could feel the Zidian hitting him. Well, it did in the Dafan Mountain. 

“Sect leader!” the right-hand man of Jiang Cheng called. He was about to help Jiang Cheng up when Lan Xichen spoke. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Lan Xichen said, glaring at the disciple. The disciple immediately raised his hands and stepped back. Lan Xichen walked towards Jiang Cheng who’s now sitting up. “Wanyin – “ he called and raised his hand to touch Jiang Cheng when Jiang Cheng slapped his hand away. Their eyes went wide, surprised. “Wanyin…?” he called. 

Jiang Cheng finally sat straight. He’s breathing heavily and his body is heavy and burning. “You – “ he said and glared at Lan Xichen. “How dare you kiss me!” he hissed. 

Their eyes went wide. What… what happened to him? They thought. “Jiang Cheng… don’t you remember - ?” Wei Wuxian asked. 

Jiang Cheng turned to him. “What should I remember?” he asked, mad. “Why is he here?” he asked and glared at Lan Xichen again. “Didn’t you see what he did to me during the conference?” he snapped. 

They all gaped at him in shock. What happened to him?! They thought. Didn’t Jiang Cheng… why is he acting like – they looked at Lan Xichen who paled in shock. Did Jiang Cheng… had a temporary amnesia because of his high fever…? “Brother.” Lan Wangji called, the most calm among them. “It’d be better… if you leave for now.” He told him. 

Lan Xichen blinked, then he looked at Jiang Cheng – his eyes filled with pain. “Yes…” he said, then lowered his head. He balled his fists as he marched towards the door and left, mad. 

Jiang Cheng scoffed. “Where’s Jin Ling?” he asked and looked at his right-hand man. 

His right-hand man immediately bowed. “Young master Jin is currently in Lanling, mourning for Lianfang-zun’s ashes.” He answered. 

Upon hearing it, Jiang Cheng’s eye twitched and he frowned. “Jin Guangyao? What about him? Why would Ah Ling have his ashes?” he asked, puzzled. 

Wei Wuxian’s jaw dropped as he looked at Jiang Cheng. Wait… he didn’t even remember - ! He cut his own thoughts as he hurriedly spoke. “Jiang Cheng – “ he called. “ – do you… not remember – “ he said as he organize his thoughts. 

“What?” Jiang Cheng asked, pissed. 

Wei Wuxian gulped before he answered. “Do you… still remember…” he said as he looked at Jiang Cheng. “… that you love Zewu-jun - ?” he asked. 

The moment his voice fell, Jiang Cheng’s eyes narrowed in disgust. The next thing Wei Wuxian knew, Lan Wangji went to his front to block the Zidian whip’s attack with his guqin. Jiang Cheng murderously glared at Wei Wuxian. “What the hell?!” he said. “You being a cut-sleeve doesn’t mean everyone is a cut-sleeve!” he hissed. “You two disgust me! Leave!” he yelled as the Zidian threateningly about to strike again. 

Wei Wuxian is dumbfounded in shock. “Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji called, waiting for his wife’s command and would fight Jiang Cheng if his wife chose to stay.  
However, Wei Wuxian lowered his head. “Jiang Cheng…” he called. “Were you that hurt that’s why you chose to forget?” he asked. 

“What?” Jiang Cheng asked, his eyes narrowed.  
Wei Wuxian raised his head and smiled, a genuine smile. “Jiang Cheng… if ever you find yourself you locked in your heart… just know and remember…” he said. “Zewu-jun truly loves you. Only you and no one else. He loved you, loves you and will forever love you… you are his first, and forever be will his last person to love.” He said, then pulled Lan Wangji and they left. They stopped when they saw Lan Xichen crouching on the side, his head on his knees and he’s silently sobbing. He looked like a child, yet they know the most that he’s the famous and honorable Zewu-jun. Formidable, but unfortunately… not in love. 

“Brother.” Lan Wangji called and immediately went to his elder brother. “Brother…” he called. 

“Wangji.” Lan Xichen called, his voice broken. “You know Wanyin loves me?” he asked. 

Before Lan Wangji could answer, Wei Wuxian spoke. “I know.” He said. “For a long time now.” 

Lan Xichen raised his head, his face filled with tears. So unlike of the usual Zewu-jun, yet unfortunately the man before them is the same Zewu-jun. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, mad. “If you knew Wanyin also loves me for a long time, then – “ he said. 

Wei Wuxian cut him off. “Then, what?” he said. “You’d confess to him?” he asked, remembered Lan Xichen’s confession to Jiang Cheng during the conference. “I love Jiang Cheng, since he is my brother. I want happiness for him.” He said. “I also known he loves you for a long time. However – “ he said, his face is serious. “ – Jiang Cheng is deeply hurt to the point his heart almost died! He lost his family, he lost me – his best friend. Jin Ling is the only one keeping his heart from beating! And – “ he said, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Lan Xichen. “ – he has no one with him – to go through the difficult times. He has no one with him, unlike you – “ he said. 

“If I only knew you’d be gone by his side and I know what Wanyin had felt towards me then I should’ve stayed with him!” Lan Xichen said. 

“I know you also had your difficulties, too, Zewu-jun, but I have mine! I gave him my golden core because I know I’d be captured by the Wen sect and so I could only led them away from Jiang Cheng and for Jiang Cheng to use my golden core as his to protect him - !” Wei Wuxian said. 

“And that is why Wanyin loved you more - !” Lan Xichen said, hurt. 

A vein snapped in Wei Wuxian’s head. “Are you blind?! You are, aren’t you?!” he snapped. “Jiang Cheng and I were close as brothers, but that’s just it! And you!” he pointed Lan Xichen. “All you only see is yourself!” he yelled, making the YunmengJiang disciples gather around them. “You truly are blind not to notice that Jiang Cheng fell to you! Zewu-jun, you are aware everyone likes you. Would Jiang Cheng be an exception? Even if he did, then who wouldn’t hold feelings towards a person who helped them survive their difficult times? You became Jiang Cheng’s light in his darkest life! Yet you!” he said and pushed Lan Xichen who froze in shock because of Wei Wuxian’s outburst and what he said. “You didn’t think of that possibility – that Jiang Cheng would fall for you! You’re admired by everybody, and so Jiang Cheng would admire you, too, given that you even helped him have a family and his set again! You gave him what he lost! So tell me – how would Jiang Cheng not fall for you?!” he said and pushed Lan Xichen with his both hands, making Lan Xichen fell on the ground. 

“Zewu-jun!” the disciples called, shocked to see the great Lan Xichen fall but even more shocked Lan Xichen didn’t even dodge nor fought back. 

“I thought I am the most blind and dense person for not noticing Lan Zhan’s feelings towards me – “ Wei Wuxian said as he walked towards Lan Xichen who’s still lying on the ground, unmoving despite the disciples are helping him. “ – but I didn’t know… Zewu-jun, you took the first place.” He said and smiled, sarcastic yet pissed. “Jiang Cheng fell for you, yet you…” he said, his face went dark. “Your relationship with Lianfang-zun… truly is…” he didn’t continue. “It’s more ambiguous than Jiang Cheng and I.” he said and smirked in anger. 

Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide and he sat up. “A-Yao and I are not - !” he said. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes narrowed and he cut him off. “Tell that to the ghosts.” He said, his voice harsh and cold. He’s back as the Yiling Patriarch. “Everyone could see you two – only the marriage vows are lacking!” he said. “Tell me, what would Jiang Cheng feel?” he asked. “I know you are indebted to Lianfang-zun, but you could’ve set a proper distance between you two! You! You even went and got jealous of me because of how close I am to Jiang Cheng. Then, what would’ve Jiang Cheng felt if he saw you two as close as lovers – the rumors of you and Lianfang-zun as lovers!” he yelled. “Zewu-jun…” he called, his voice low and cold, a danger hidden in it. “What would you do if I called Jiang Cheng… “Ah Cheng”?” he asked, his voice full of affection like how Jiang Yanli called Jiang Cheng.  
Lan Wangji’s eyes narrowed yet he knew Wei Wuxian. However, Lan Xichen’s eyes narrowed and he hatefully glared at Wei Wuxian. “You-!” he said as he stood up.  
“Ah Cheng. Ah Cheng~” Wei Wuxian called, his smile mocking but cold. 

However, Lan Xichen is blinded with rage. He raised his fist to punch Wei Wuxian, but Lan Wangji intervened. He caught his brother’s fist. “Wei Ying. Enough.” He told his wife. Wei Wuxian shut up. Lan Wangji turned to his elder brother. “Brother.” He called.  
“… Wangji.” Lan Xichen called, his usual gentle face is dark. 

Lan Wangji knew his brother, and so he let go of his fist. “As you are jealous of Wei Ying, Jiang Wanyin is also jealous of Lianfang-zun.” He told him, but he also knows Lan Xichen now knew of the fact. “Brother.” He called. “Give Jiang Wanyin some time.” He told him. “Let’s wait for his fever to go down.” He said. 

Lan Xichen gritted his teeth as he balled his fists. He’s calming himself. He raised his head and his eyes narrowed. “… my wife.” He said. 

“What?” the two said. 

Lan Xichen’s face relaxed, then looked at his brother and brother-in-law. “Wanyin is my wife.” He said. Before the two could react, he added. “We swore to each other. We are husband and wife. We are married.” He said, then raised his head to see Jiang Cheng standing at the entrance, a shocked look on his face. Pain passed in Lan Xichen’s eyes, doesn’t want to see the hate in Jiang Cheng’s eyes. 

And so, he left. 

\-------------

Jiang Cheng stared at his reflection in the mirror, everything that happened in his life flashing on it. He didn’t notice, a tear fell from his eyes, followed by many others. 

Few days ago – 

Before he could move, Lan Xichen already flew away and left. However, he isn’t escaping but actually looked dejected. “Wei Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng roared as he marched towards the couple. He staggered and almost fell had his right-hand man – following behind him, helped him. 

Wei Wuxian gasped and turned. “Jiang Cheng!” he called, as if he had woke up.

Jiang Cheng glared at him as he pulled him by the collar. “What did that man has said?!” he asked, mad. “I don’t remember swearing an oath to anybody – much less a man!” he yelled.

“I don’t know either!” Wei Wuxian said. “I only knew just now!” he told him. 

Jiang Cheng murderously glared at him. “Jiang Wanyin.” Lan Wangji called as he removed Jiang Cheng’s hand from Wei Wuxian and pulled his wife to him. “My brother doesn’t lie. Lie if forbidden in our sect.” he calmly said. “You and my brother are married.” He told him.

Jiang Cheng’s face went red in anger. “I don’t believe you!” he said. 

However, Lan Wangji is as calm as ever. “Before my brother left, he told me something.” He said and looked at Jiang Cheng in the eyes. “ – “I tied my forehead ribbon on Wanyin’s left wrist. But, I thought it would make him uncomfortable, and so I put it on his drawer. I hope Wanyin could see it, but it seems he hasn’t.”, was what he said – “ he said, but before he could finish Jiang Cheng already ran back to his room.  
They all looked at each other and followed, only to hear Jiang Cheng loudly curse from inside when they reached the hallway. After that and Jiang Cheng collapsed again. 

When he woke up, he saw he’s inside a room in the Cloud Recesses. He could only guess it must be Lan Xichen’s room. The room is just simple and neat – not a speck of dust not any lavish materials around. He got up and went outside, then walked around. He was nearing the classrooms when he heard the two GusuLan sect disciples passed by. 

“How many days has it been?” it was Lan Jingyi. “Zewu-jun is still being punished!” he said. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes went wide. “Yes.” Lan Sizhui sighed. “Fortunately Zewu-jun is our sect leader, or else the disciple whip will…” 

Jiang Cheng gasped. Discipline whip?! He thought as he touched his back. Why would the GusuLan sect – ? “Yes, ah. Zewu-jun really loves Jin Ling’s uncle, no?” Lan Jingyi asked. 

“Jingyi, it’s “sect leader Jiang” – “Lan Sizhi corrected him. 

“But, when I visited Zewu-jun at the discipline hall and delivered him food, I asked him.” Lan Jingyi said. “I asked, “Zewu-jun, you really love Jin Ling’s uncle?” Then, he answered, “yes”. Then, I remembered I should call Jin Ling’s uncle ‘sect leader’, and so I corrected myself. I said again, “I apologize, Zewu-jun. I meant ‘sect leader Jiang’. I told him. But, Zewu-jun said – “ he said as they turned. “ – “no matter if he is a sect leader or not, I love him – all of him. I’d do everything just to have him. My only regret is not noticing his feelings sooner. Now, I don’t want to regret. However, if I’d regret I’d marry him because I forced him, I’d welcome that regret and bear it. As long as I have him, I own him… our clan forbids us to be selfish, but I’d gladly break it just so I could have him. We’ve suffered for a long time, longing for each other. I don’t want us to suffer more and prolong this. I’d take everything of him – including his loathing of me. Even if he won’t remember me again, I’ll still have him. Even if he won’t love me again – “…. Ah.” He said when they stopped dead on their tracks after they saw Jiang Cheng standing not far from them. “… Sizhui…” Lan Jingyi whispered. “Was I too loud -?” he asked 

“You’ve always been.” Lan Sizhui said. They went pale and prepared for the worst, only to be surprised when Jiang Cheng turned and left.

What the hell… what the hell! He thought, furious as he remembered the last line of what Lan Xichen answered. 

“I’ll make him love me again, even if I’d burn out my last breath. As long as I could show him my love and make him feel it… I’m satisfied with it.”

Lan Xichen, how dare you! He thought, his face red – in anger and… embarrassment. Damn it! Why do I feel this way?! He thought as he marched towards the discipline hall. Did I really make an oath with him? Why can’t I remember it. And why would I do it?! He thought as he balled his fists. He stopped when he finally reached the discipline hall and saw a lone figure kneeling in the middle of the hall. A memory flashed in his mind and remembered that Wei Wuxian was once punished, too, along with Lan Wangji. Then, he (JC) and Nie Huaisang retrieved him. Then… what happened after that? He thought as he held his head, remembering something. They met Lan Qiren… along with someone… he raised his head. Along with Lan Xichen. He held his chest when his heart beat faster – like what he felt that time when he was fifteen, as he talked with Lan Xichen, while reigning his emotions not to blush in front of his crush. Yes… that time, he already developed a crush. Then, as time goes on and the more they interact… he thought, didn’t notice his feet already moved and brought him towards the guy. An image of a young man in purple staring at the man in white who’s back is on him flashed on his mind as he stood behind Lan Xichen. That scene… it’s when Lan Xichen told him he’ll help him take all that he lost. That time, he could only watch him as he walks away with his eyes filled with admiration. He couldn’t reach him back then. But now – he thought as he raised his hand, now trembling. Lan Huan – he thought as all of his memories when he had a high fever crashed in his mind. 

“Uncle.” Lan Xichen called, thinking it was Lan Qiren when he felt a presence behind him. “No matter what you say, I’ll still marry Wanyin. I’ve never go against you in my life, but now my life is at stake, since Wanyin is my life. Uncle… if you want me to live longer, please let me have my life (JC). I can’t afford to lose him. Not again…” he sobbed as he lowered his head. “I love him so much. I’d die if I won’t have him… he is my life…” he cried. 

Jiang Cheng felt his heart is slowly breaking as he listened. He can’t take it anymore. His knees gone weak and he fell on his knees, kneeling just right behind Lan Xichen. “… Lan Huan…” he called, his voice broken for holding back his tears. But, his tears still fell. 

Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide and he raised his head. “Wanyin - ?!” he said and was about to turn when Jiang Cheng spoke. 

“Don’t.” Jiang Cheng said. “Just… let me touch you…” he said and his trembling hand finally touched Lan Xichen’s back. He felt his heart leapt out of his mouth in happiness, while Lan Xichen drew a sharp breath when he felt his love’s touch. The next second took all his breath away when Jiang Cheng raised his body and hugged him tight. “Zewu-jun!” he called as he buried his face on Lan Xichen’s back, his arms hugging him under his armpit – like a child hugging an adult expressing his gratitude… 

“… Wanyin…” Lan Xichen called, then was suddenly pulled back. His body fell and his head landed right at Jiang Cheng’s lap. His eyes went wide, shocked. “Wanyin - ?!” he said. But, his lips were sealed shut when Jiang Cheng cupped his face, leaned down to him and kissed him. Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide, then he smiled as he closed his eyes and kissed him back. Jiang Cheng’s fingers slowly removed Lan Xichen’s forehead ribbon, and Lan Xichen didn’t care. 

Jiang Cheng will just add it to the countless forehead ribbon in his drawers – making a collection. 

Lan Jingyi held his burning cheeks while Lan Sizhui smiled as he bowed to the two kissing in the middle of the disciple hall – the sunlight on them looked like a spotlight.  
.  
.  
Jiang Cheng smiled when he felt a hand slipped inside the veil and wiped his tears. “You’re that unwilling to marry me?” Lan Xichen asked, hurt, as he cupped his face and turned him to him. 

Jiang Cheng chuckled. “Who are you kidding?” he asked and frowned. 

Lan Xichen smiled, looking at him his eyes filled with love. “Wanyin.” He called. “I love you, my love. I love you, my life.” He said as he raised the veil. 

Jiang Cheng felt his chest would burst because of happiness. “Lan Huan…” he called, tears in his eyes again but they are tears of joy. “I love you, too… my savior… my happiness.” He said and smiled. 

Lan Xichen’s eyes went wide and he smiled. He felt like he’s the luckiest person to see Jiang Cheng’s rare smile. They closed their eyes as they kissed. A loud applause can be heard, filling the silence of the Cloud Recesses. Lan Qiren is frowning – but because of the disturbed silence. He is happy as long as his nephews are happy. The daughter of the sect leaders are crying and smiling as they wiped their tears and also clapped. “Thank goodness we didn’t marry sect leader Jiang. Or else, we wouldn’t see this perfect and beautiful wedding we always wish for.” They said and clapped loudly. 

Jin Ling is smiling widely as he stared at his uncle. Finally, his uncle won’t be lonely anymore. He looked at Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji who are clapping, showing full support for their brothers. He turned and looked at Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi. Lan Jingyi is cheering loudly while Lan Sizhui is laughing at Lan Jingyi. He smiled and turned his gaze back to his uncle and new uncle-in-law. I wish… he thought as he held his chest and closed his eyes. I can find someone who would love me like Zewu-jun and Hanguang-jun love my uncles. He thought. And love them the same as my uncles love Zewu-jun and Hanguang-jun. I don’t care if it’s a man or a woman. As long as I could have love like my parents’ and uncles’… that’s all I ask. He thought as he opened his eyes. He saw Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi smiling at him. They took both his hands and led him towards the newlyweds. Ah… he thought as he smiled back. I’m glad I could have friends and family like this. He thought as he joined them all. For now… I am satisfied with this. He thought as Jiang Cheng took him and hugged him tight, while Lan Xichen hugged them both. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, and Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi on both sides of them. Lan Qiren is at the back, sighing. But, he smiled nonetheless. 

Jin Ling saw in a flash his parents’ figures overlapped Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen’s. His eyes watered as he buried his face on his uncle’s chest. “Congratulations, uncle.” He said and hugged him back. 

Jiang Cheng froze and then he smiled. He closed his eyes as he kissed Jin Ling’s temple. “Thank you, Ah Ling.” He whispered, then turned to Lan Xichen. They smiled and kissed each other. 

Ah Ling… we wish you could find someone whom you’ll love, too. They thought as they looked at Jin Ling who fell asleep in Jiang Cheng’s arms. The youth is the one who most tired the past few days. They all looked at each other and smiled, gesturing silence. Lan Qiren sighed, relieved.

Finally, the silence returned to the Cloud Recesses. 

(A/N: uncle is the real MVP! 😂😂😂 aww… Jin Ling… dunno who should I pair to Jin Ling. Hehehe. But I think it should be a girl. I know, I also ship JL with LSZ. But, the YunmengJiang and LanlingJin sect will end at this rate and… I just feel Jin Ling should end up with a girl. The chemistry between him and LSZ. I personally think LSZ and LJY has more chemistry. Hahahaha 😂😂😂 anyways… now this ended! 😊😊😊 hope you enjoyed this roller coaster ride of feels! 😂😂😂)  
P.S.: Jiang Cheng got a high fever due to physical and mental fatigue from being JL's guardian, a leader figure of two sects, LXC's public confession, his past heart wound opening, and him and LXC finally getting together. The end!


End file.
